


I got my wisdom teeth out and I'm projecting

by FriedCactus (CamaradeCactus), KinkyCactus (CamaradeCactus)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Discord: Poulécriture, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Luke Skywalker, Trans Male Character, Translation, author : catbeans
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:53:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24911137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/FriedCactus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamaradeCactus/pseuds/KinkyCactus
Summary: Han se fait retirer les dents de sagesse et pleure parce qu'il a épousé l'infirmier sexy (aka Luke, qui n'est pas infirmier) et, une semaine plus tard, refuse d'utiliser les compresses chauffantes pour ses joues et utilise les cuisses de Luke à la place.(premier chapitre sfw, mais pas le second)
Relationships: Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 5
Collections: Poulécriture





	I got my wisdom teeth out and I'm projecting

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i got my wisdom teeth out and im projecting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19205266) by [catbeans](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbeans/pseuds/catbeans). 



Luke changea encore de position, la chaise sur laquelle il était assis devenant de plus en plus inconfortable, mais tout ce qu'il y gagna fut une position encore pire et devoir commencer nouvelle partie de Tetris.

Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, mais aucune musique, ne les utilisant que pour couvrir le bruit de la télévision dans le coin de la salle d'attente, mais pas la voix de l'infirmière.

« Vous êtes ici pour Han ? »

Luke enleva ses écouteurs et acquiesça. « Il a fini ? »

« Il a juste besoin d'une minute. » Répondit-elle en le raccompagnant. « Mais l'opération est terminée. »

Luke fit la grimace en entendant le bruit d'une perceuse derrière une porte qu'ils passèrent, mais il se reprit lorsque l'infirmière s'arrêta devant une autre pièce deux portes plus loin.

Il y avait une autre infirmière derrière un ordinateur de l'autre côté de la pièce, vérifiant un formulaire rempli avec une écriture peu soignée que Luke pouvait reconnaître même de là où il était.

Han, assis sur un fauteuil de l'autre côté de la pièce, donnait l'impression qu'il avait besoin de plus d'une minute.

Ses joues étaient déjà un peu gonflées à cause de la gaze et il fixait l'infirmière derrière l'ordinateur. Il se désintéressa d'elle et regarda le reste de la pièce, les yeux vitreux.

Il cligna lentement des yeux lorsqu'il vit Luke et essaya de sourire, mais son visage se déforma vite en une grimace douloureuse. Luke s'assit à côté de lui.

La chaise n'était pas plus confortable que celle dans la salle d'attente.

« Hey, bébé. » Marmonna Han, sa voix étouffée par la gaze et l'anesthésie de sa mâchoire qui peinait à disparaître. Il laissa tomber son bras de l'accoudoir, cherchant à tâtons jusqu'à ce que Luke lui prenne la main. « Tu finis bientôt ? »

Luke eut un froncement de sourcils et se tourna vers l'infirmière qui l'avait accompagné, mais elle était déjà partie. « Quoi ? »

Han le regarda, clignant des yeux lentement, et serra lui serra la main. « T'es tellement magnifique. »

« Tu vas déplacer la gaze si tu continue de parler. »

Han continua de le fixer, les yeux brillants. « Tu m'aideras à la remettre ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas avoir à le faire. »

Han marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire, caressant les phalanges de Luke avec son pouce. « T'es l'infirmier sexy, c'est toi qui dois m'aider. »

Luke retint un sourire. « Je ne suis pas infirmier, Han. »

Han fronça les sourcils et son nez se plissa. « T'es trop mignon pour être _dentiste_. » Dit-il et Luke eut du mal à le comprendre à cause de sa voix étouffée.

« On est marié Han, je suis juste– »

« _On est marié ?_ »

Luke grimaça, mais la gaze sembla rester en place. « C'est pour ça qu'on doit rentrer maintenant– »

« J'vis avec l'infirmier sexy. » Dit Han en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Luke et il cligna des yeux plus rapidement cette fois-ci, reniflant avant de grimacer de douleur et de placer sa main libre devant ses yeux. « J'ai épousé _l'infirmier sexy_ ? »

Luke ouvrit la bouche et la referma avant de finalement prendre la parole. « Oui, Han, tu as épousé l'infirmier sexy. Tu veux rentrer à la maison ? »

« Mais t'es tellement mignon– »

« Oui, d'accord... » Luke regarda l'infirmière derrière l'ordinateur qui finissait de remplir le formulaire en essayant de se retenir de rire. « Est-ce qu'il va bien ? »

« Il sera sûrement dans cet état pour un petit moment, mais tout va bien. »

« D'accord... » Luke caressa le genoux de Han de sa main libre avant de se lever, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Il n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir besoin, mais il se pencha tout de même jusqu'à avoir son nez dans les cheveux de Luke. Il resta dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Luke lui donne un petit coup avec son épaule. « Si tu avais arrêté de fumer de l'herbe quelques semaines avant l'opération, comme je te l'avais dit, on n'aurait probablement pas eu à t'anesthésier autant, tu sais ? »

Han émit un son approbateur, trébuchant juste assez pour que Luke raffermisse sa prise autour de lui. « Tu vas m'obliger à rester au lit ? » Marmonna-t-il.

« Probablement. » Luke haussa l'épaule pour que Han remonte son bras qui tombait mollement et s'approcha de l'accueil. « Il est prêt à partir ? »

« Vous avez récupéré l'ordonnance qui a été envoyée hier ? »

Luke acquiesça.

« Juste– » La secrétaire eut un tic au sourcil lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'oeil à Han qui jouait avec le bord du t-shirt de Luke. « Ne le laissez pas oublier les médicaments. »

Luke acquiesça une nouvelle fois, remonta encore le bras de Han sur son épaule et se dirigea vers la porte. Il avait trouvé une place de parking pas loin de l'hôpital et ils n'eurent qu'à marcher quelques pas avant d'y arriver. De sa main libre, il attrapa maladroitement les clés dans la poche de son pantalon.

Il amena Han côté passager, se mordant les lèvres pour se retenir de sourire lorsque Han regarda autour de lui, le regard encore vaseux, avant d'ouvrir la portière.

« Allez, monte. »

Luke ne put s'empêcher d'ébouriffer les cheveux de Han lorsqu'il s'assit. Il laissa sa main où elle était et Han pencha la tête pour s'y appuyer dessus en gémissant doucement. Il essaya d'attacher sa ceinture mais Han lui attrapa le bras pour le tirer à lui.

« Hé. Je dois– »

« Viens là. » Marmonna Han avant de poser son front contre le torse de Luke. Ce dernier souffla et le poussa doucement. « _Mon infirmier sexy_ – »

« C'est Luke. » Il finit par attacher la ceinture de Han avant de se relever. « Ne bouge pas. »

La lèvre supérieure de Han bougea pour former ce qui semblait être plus ou moins un sourire. « Infirmier Luke... »

« Oh mon dieu... »

Han resta assis le temps que Luke passe côté conducteur, sa tête posée contre l'appui-tête. Il aurait presque pensé qu'il s'était endormi s'il ne voyait pas du coin de l'oeil Han cligner lentement des yeux en regardant les voitures et les maisons défiler.

Il avait toujours l'air à coté de la plaque lorsque Luke gara la voiture, en sortit et fit le tour pour l'aider à se lever. Il n'était pas aussi collant, mais toujours aussi perdu, tombant presque lorsque Luke l'aida à monter les marches jusqu'à la porte.

« Non, arrête, je m'occuperai de tes chaussures quand tu seras assis. »

Luke donna un coup de pied dans la porte pour la fermer derrière lui, son bras toujours autour de la taille de Han, et l'aida à aller jusqu'au canapé. Il le rattrapa de justesse lorsqu'il essaya de se laisser tomber avant de l'asseoir doucement et de caler deux oreillers derrière sa tête.

« Ça va ? »

Han grogna.

« Tu pourras enlever la gaze dans une demi-heure. »

Han grogna de nouveau et ferma les yeux.

« Je reviens, d'accord ? »

Il ouvrit un œil avant de le refermer. Luke acquiesça pour lui-même et partit chercher l'ordonnance de Han.

Han n'avait toujours pas bougé lorsqu'il revint avec deux poches de petits pois surgelés.

« Tu veux regarder quelque chose ? »

Han grogna, mais cette fois-ci il sembla accepter.

« Tiens. »

Luke lui donna les petits pois et attrapa la télécommande qui était sur l'accoudoir.

Quelques minutes après avoir commencé un dessin animé (pour que Han n'ait pas à devoir se concentrer), Luke sentit un paquet humide s'écraser sur sa cuisse.

Han plissa les yeux en regardant la poche de petits pois qui était tombé entre eux.

Il ne le ramassa pas.

« Ta joue va _beaucoup_ enflé si tu ne mets pas du froid dessus. »

Han continua de regarder la poche, sans dire un mot, avant de finalement soupirer. « J'suis fatigué. »

Les épaules de Luke s'affaissèrent un peu.

« D'accord, je– donne-moi ça. Tu crois que tu peux te lever pour une seconde ? »

Il traîna quelques minutes avant de finalement l'écouter. Luke le positionna de façon à ce qu'il soit entre ses jambes, le dos du plus vieux appuyé contre son torse pour qu'il puisse lui-même tenir les poches congelées contre ses joues.

Luke donna un petit coup de nez sur le crâne de Han. « Ça va ? »

Han émit un son approbateur et dit quelque chose que Luke ne comprit pas vraiment, mais il finit par se détendre contre le torse de son mari et cette réponse lui suffit.


End file.
